codelyokofandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:Deadcoder/transcription
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8QU4mU5pzoY 0:00-0:59: opening sequence. Wow, this show is cheesy. 1:10-1:12: Takya Yakamora: Oh No! In accented voice. 1:12-1:20: news guy: Yet another mutated creature pulled from the ocean today. With me is Takya Yakamora. Tell me Takya, where did you catch this thing? : As a side note, this thing may not even be mutated. Blue lobsters are rare but normal, and barnacles are normal. 1:20-1:24: Takya: In the ocean near my home. It was the only thing I caught all morning. 1:24-1:27: news guy: The mystery continues, and the world wonders how this could happen. 1:33-1:50: girl whose name I don't know: No sichi, put that down! "grunting noise" With these turbines, we'll be able to get where we're going twice as fast! "grunting noise" with no polution! Suchi, don't touch those! Come on, I told you to leave them alone! ugg. Gaia! What's wrong? 1:51-1:54: Gaia: Come to the coastal chamber. We have an eco-emergency. 1:54-2:10: girl: be right there Gaia! Just have to tighten one more bolt! Oh Suchi, I don't have time for this! You've been a great help. 2:16-2:17: everyone: muttering, what is that? 2:18-2:20: red-headed guy: Hey! I think I've seen this movie before Gaia! 2:21-2:27: Gaia: Unfortunately, "indecipherable" It's not a movie. It's an international news cast. That thing is a product of pollution. 2:28-2:23: red-headed guy: Oh! That's real? I'd hate to go to a seafood restaurant and find that on my plate. 2:35-2:52: Martin Stevenson: Scientists continue reporting rapidly rising levels of mercury, Cadmium, and PCBs in coastal waters. Although the instances of mutations is increasing by the hour. Investigators are unable to trace the source of the pollution. If it isn't found soon, this region of the world may very well be doomed. Martin Stevenson, world news network. "PCB is polychlorinated biphenyl, a category of banned industrial substances. Also, who did the grammar checking at the news? They suck!" 2:53-2:55: Black guy: Mercury, Cadmium, and heavy metals? They're very poisonous. 2:34-3:00: Asian girl: And PCBs? They all amplify biologically! 3:00-3:01: Black guy: What do you mean? 3:01-3:25: Gaia: Biological amplification is a process Kormi. Look, PCBs contaminate other forms of ocean life, like shrimp. When fish eat the shrimp, the PCBs concentrate inside their bodies, and as the PCBs move up the food chain, they become more and more concentrated, sometimes catching lethal doses. At the rate we're dumping toxic things in the ocean, pretty soon, eating fish could be a thing of the past. 3:26-3:28: Black guy: So the problem starts small and then multiplies? 3:29-3:34: Asian girl: Exactly. People think that because the ocean is so big, they can dump anything in it and it won't matter. 3:34-3:42: blonde girl: It is up to us to find out who is behind this operation, before the problem gets completely out of control! Come on planetiers! "Ignoring the potential racism in having the black guy being the token dumb one for the sake of exposition, why does Gaia have a premade powerpoint for this? That's the most hilariously obvious exposition ever! Also, there are brunette Scandinavians and Germans. Why are they always blondes in media?" 3:55-3:56: Cute tan guy: Sorry Suki, you must stay here.